Accidente
by Caramelo Cullen
Summary: Después de que Edward sufra un accidente que hizo que pierda la memoria, Bella su hija adoptiva le hará recordar todos los momentos que vivieron...


-Eso estuvo muy bueno - le dije a Jacob mientras descansaba en su pecho y le acariciaba.

- Gracias - Me dijo, tomaba una de mis piernas y la subia hasta su cintura.

Lo habiamos hecho 3 veces ese mismo dia, no saliamos de esa habitacion que olia a puro sexo y hacia calor por suerte Jacob tiene aire acondicionado.

- Jacob, ¿Algun dia te cansaras de hacerlo conmigo? - Le dije cuando descendia su cuerpo con besos humedos hasta llegar a su polla, lo estaba acariciando con las manos.  
- Mierda Bella, no, tu sigues teniendo la mejor vagina que halla tenido. A parte te mueves muy rico, como ninguna otra.

Jacob y yo somos hermanos adopatos de diferentes familias, llevamos una vida "incestuosa" y en todos los años que hemos estado haciendolo, nadie nos pillo.

- Alguien esta detras de la puerta - Dijo jake, mientras me estaba vistiendo sin ropa interior.  
- Creo que es nuestro padre que hace mucho que no tiene sexo, nos vemos abajo - Le dije despidiendome con un beso apasionado y le guiñe el ojo al cerrar la puerta.

Al salir no habia nadie, después note algo pegajoso en el suelo, alce con mi dedo un poco de esa sustancia y la probe, uff... sabia mucho mejor que el semen de jake. Sabia perfectamente de quien era, ya lo habia probado antes. Era el semen de mi "papi" Edward, nos estuvo espiando mientras jake y yo cogiamos. Eso me puso muy cachonda baje rapido las escaleras y vi que mi madre Jessica que traia comida de restaurante, le ayude a poner la mesa, mi "papi" estaba ya sentado asi que me sente delante de él -Era el hombre más apuesto del todo el mundo, incluso mas que Jake, tenia ese pelo cobrizo, esos ojos verdosos y ese tremendo cuerpo! como lo deseaba - Escuche que alguien baja las escaleras y vi a Jake que me miraba con lujuria, me mordi el labio inferior mientras recordaba esas escenas que tuvimos hace instantes.

- Mamá, no puedo comer esto. Te dije que trato de perder peso, mis pechos se desbordan de mi brasier. - Le dije mientras veia con espanto la comida, no me daba verguenza hablar asi delante de mi familia, ya estamos acostumbrados.  
- Owww... solo creces pequeña - Me dijo mientras se sentaba a comer.

Edward sufrio un accidente hace 2 años y perdio la memoria, asi que hacemos un esfuerzo para enseñarle todo de nuevo. Amaba a mi padre, antes del accidente era muy unida a el, muy muy unida y todavia era asi. Me acuerdo que yo me sentaba en sus regazos y cuando nadie nos veia , el me tocaba y yo lo tocaba a el. Que tiempos.

Como no llevaba brasier y tenia una polera ancha se me ocurrio hacer algo, como estaba adelante, me incline hacia delante fingiendo que iba a alcanzar la ensalda, solamente queria que me viera los pechos y tuvo la satisfaccion de ver su cara sorprendida llena de lujuria, cosa que me excito. Asi que me volvi a sentar y con uno de mis pies (sin zapatos, ni chancletas ni nada, me gustaba andar descalza en mi casa) le toca su polla, vi como se sobresalto y yo me rei, la tenia dura, asi que le di masajes con mi pie de arriba hacia abajo, se estaba poniendo nervioso y me encantaba se levanto y salio del comedor, mi madre le dijo que saliera a comprar algo y yo como una buena hija fui a acompañarle. Él iba adelante de mí, se detuvo en una venta de revistas y se compro una, no pude ver que clase de revista era.

- Tienes una revista con chicas desnudas verdad? - Le dije con una sonrisa  
- No, mejor vamos a casa, ya le compre a tu madre lo que queria - Dijo con su voz atorciopelada y sexy, amaba su voz.  
Llegamos a casa y estaba vacia, fuimos arriba y vi que mama estaba dormida, como sufria de imsomnio tomaba pastillas, cosa que es muy dificil que se despierte y Jake me dejo una nota que decia que se habia ido a una fiesta. Daba gracias porque estaba sola con mi padre, asi que le quite rapido la revista y me fui a mi habitacion sabia que me iba a seguir, asi que comence a ver la revista, pero el me la quito. Se quedo un rato ahi mirandome.

- Asi que...mi madre hace mucho que no te da un poco de ….tu sabes - Le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama y como no llevaba bragas me abri un poco - Tu sabes papi... Todavia soy tu niña. ¿Recuerdas que antes del accidente metias tu mano en mis panty's? - Esta con mucha lujuria, lo deseaba, me incline un poco para que un poco de mis pechos salieran. - Ya estoy crecidita, se que nos haz espiado mientras Jake y yo cogiamos - El me miraba con sorpresa, estaba nervioso eso hizo que aumentara mi lujuria - ¿Te gustaria meterte entre las piernas de tu hijita?- Sin darle tiempo para responder me lance sobre el y comence a besarlo con mucha pasion, al comienzo no me correspondio, pero despues si y con mucha mas lujuria, me puso sus manos en mis nalgas y los apreto, hizo que gimiera de placer, despues me alzo aun con sus manos en mis nalgas y me estampo contra la pared, con cuidado con no lastimarme, otro gemido salio de mi boca.

Amaba sus labios eran una adiccion para mi, comenzo a besarme el cuello, yo enrede mis piernas alrededor de su cadera y lo atraje más hacia mi, nuestros sexo rozaron e hizo que los gimieramos, comence a desabotonarle la camisa, mientras el me chupaba los pechos, subcionaba y mordia mis pezones.

- Ohhhh...siiii, sigue asi Edward. - Subcionaba uno de mis pezones y el otro lo peliscaba – Ohh... eso me encanta - Con su lengua hacia forma circular y de lambia de arriba hacia abajo mis pezones -Ohhh..Edward, si ….eso es así.. Ahh...-

Una de sus manos comenzo a descender hasta mi coño y gimio al notar que no llevaba las bragas puestas, me miro desconcertado y yo le sonrei.

- Mmmmm...Bella estas mojada- Dijo cuando me comenzo a tocar mi cilindris con esos dedos delgados, largos y frios, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, metio un dedo en mi intimidad e hizo que gimiera.  
- Hummm...No sabes cuanto extrañaba esos dedos - Le dije mientras lo besaba, me hecho en la cama y comenzo a introducirme otro dedo, lo movia rapido ya esta llegando al climax y el tercer dedo hizo que me estremeciera y deje salir todo mi fluido, él comenzo a lamber mis fluidos e incluso mordio uno de mis labios vaginales que me hizo ver las estrellas

- Ohh siii, come Edward hummm que rico, sii, no pares - undi su cabeza hasta mi intimidad, me corri dos veces cuando el me masturbaba con sus dedos y con su lengua recorria mi coño, yo intentaba sacarle los pantalones, con su ayuda lo logre. Queria sentirlo dentro de mi, pero queria disfrutar. El se levanto y puso su polla en mi entrada, pero yo lo detuve, me miro confundido, yo agarra su miembro en mis manos. Cambiamos de posicion, el se sento en el borde de la cama y yo me arrodille delante de el.

- No, aun no Edward. Ahora me toca a mi hacerte disfrutar - Le dije mientras masturbaba su polla con mis manos, comence a tocarle la parte de abajo de la cabeza se polla, porque esa es la parte más sensible de los hombre.  
- Joder Bella, ahhh que placer se siente. - Comence a lamberle las bolas y las estrujaba en mis manos y eso hacia que se estremeciera, comence a lamber su polla  
- Hmmmm, me encanta tu polla Edward.- Meti toda su polla en mi boca, despues le di besitos, hasta llegar a la punta de la cabeza de polla y lambi toda su punta, estaba comenzando a estremecerse, ya iba a llegar al climax, y mi ultimo truco fue darle pequeños mordiscos suaves.  
- No aguanto mas Bella. Ahhhh siiii...- Eyaculo en mi boca y yo gustosa se la volvi a chupar y se la limpie todita, sabia muy bien su semen

-Hmmm que rico - Dije mientras lo miraba. -Ya esta toda limpia, no queda ninguna gota.-  
- Todavia queda - Me dijo mientras me atraia hacia el y me besaba. Yo le devolvi el beso con intensidad y ya no podia mas queria sentirlo dentro de mi.  
- Ya no puedo mas Edward, quiero sentirte dentro de mi - Le dije suplicando de deseo, el no se tardo mucho y entro en mi.

- Esta dentro de mi!, por fin lo siento muy dentro de mi, no sabes cuanto anhelaba esto - No me habia dado cuenta pero una lagrima salio, y el me miro con ternura y me limpio la lagrima.  
- Que estrecha que eres Bella ohhhh... se siente demasiado sabroso... oohhhh si - Sentia como mis paredes vaginales presionaban su enorme polla, esta era la mejor cogida que he tenido en mi vida, nos moviamos muy rapido haciendo que mis tetas rebotaran, el las agarro, las masajeo, las apreto y se lo llevo a la boca. Estaba tan cerca del climax y el tambien.

- Damelo Edward, quiero tu semen dentro de mi, dale duro haaaa...asi, asi hmmmm que ricooo - Esta tocando el cielo faltaba poco -Si Edward si! Follame fuerte cariño! me encanta sentir tu polla golpeando mi coño- Edward me hizo caso y me dio duro.  
-Ya no aguanto me vengooooo... Bella/Edward - Dijimos al unisonido  
- Te siento Edward, te siento ahhh! mmmm - Si definitivamente toque el cielo , caimos cansados, me sentia feliz, completa, me recoste en su pecho y comence a hacer unos pequeños circulos.  
- Habia esperado mucho para tener mi polla en tu humeda vagina Bella, desde que follas con Jacob, no sabes la envidia que me da - Me confeso un poco avergonzado.  
- No te preocupes Edward, nadie me hace sentir lo que tu me haces sentir - Lo bese con ternura, amor, pasion... y de pronto senti algo que se iba levantando en mi sexo e hizo que gimiera y me volviera a humedecer. -Hmmmm aun nos queda muchas cosas por experimentar. Estoy deseando cabalgarte. - Le dije mientras me ponia encima de el y puse su polla en mi entrada... y asi tuvimos toda la noche

FIN

* * *

¿Que tal les pareció? Es mi primer fanfic, sean buens conmigo :3  
Acepto toda clase de critica y consejo. Gracias por leer :D


End file.
